Three Years Later
by DontRememberMe.x
Summary: Raven thinks she may be pregnant when her and Beast Boy are going out, but what happens when Terra steps into the picture?
1. Date Night

Three Years Later

Chapter 1: Date Night

It had been a few years since the Titans were known as "The Teen Titans", seeing as how they were all at the tender age of 18. They were not longer little teenagers. The were young adults now. The Titans still went to fight crime, because after all, thats what they loved to do. They all loved living together in the tower. They loved defeating evil. They loved being friends, their friendship was somthing that could never be broken.

As they all matured, they started to get serious with their relationships with one another. Robin and Starfire were obviosly more than friends, and Raven and BeastBoy started going out... As did Cyborg and BumbleBee.

On a Friday night, it was date night. They all agreed that every second Friday night would be a date night, after all, they did have a job to do. Robin took Starfire to a fair, he remembered that she loved cotton candy, and fairswheels. Cyborg took BumbleBee out to a night club somewhere downtown. BeastBoy took Raven to the beach, to watch the stars and listen to the ocean that they both loved to listen to and watch.

"Okay, so were all agreed? We will each be back by 12.30?" Confirming Robin

"Agreed" Said everyone

"Good. Okay, we will see you guys later, have a good night!" Said Robin, taking Starfire by the waist and heading out the tower door

"Well, me and Bee are gonna hit the night club now, see ya guys!" Said Cyborg, doing the same with BumbleBee

"And then there was 2" Joked Raven

"Yeah, wanna go now?" BeastBoy asked, laughing

"Sure"

As Raven and BeastBoy headed out the front door, they walked down near the edge of the island. They both sat down on a spot that they claimed as their own and relaxed. BeastBoy knew this was a good place to go, seeing as how Raven hated Clubs and fairs and other loud places, packed full of people. He himself didn't mind it, but sometimes it did overwhelm him, just a bit. But now he seen why Raven loved the quiet. He never fully understood that when he was younger, but now he did. He thought that she was beautiful when she was meditating, or just simply when he was looking at her on the roof of the tower when she needed peace and quiet.

"So... You having a good time?" He asked, nervously

"Of course I am, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, right?"

"Right" He said, smiling

"And anyways, I love this place, I love listaning to the ocean and watching the sunset"

"Me too..." He said smiling "... I can even hear what some of the fish are thinking..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, some of them are really funny" he said laughing

"Whats the funniest you've heard?" Raven asked, smiling

"Well... There was this one fish that kept on thinking 'Food Food Food' over and over again... It was pretty funny"

Raven laughed and then looked to the sun that was now on the horison of the water, setting. The sky was a mixture of orange, pink, purple and a golden yellow. BeastBoy couldnt help but stare at her beautiful pale face that was giving a nice glow due to all the colours in the sky. Raven noticed this and smiled once more.

"What?" She asked, looking at him with a small smile

"Nothing... It's just that your so pretty when the sun is setting, you kind of glow..." he said, his green face tinting red

"Really? You think I'm pretty?" she asked, her face slightly shocked

"The most beautiful girl in the world" he said, his face tiniting more red with an embarrased smile on his face

Raven looked away, her face blushing. She then rested her head on his shoulder and continued to watch the sunset before closing her eyes breifly and feeling the warm heat from the setting sun on her face.

"Raven?" Asked BeastBoy

"Yeah?" She replied, looking up at him

"I love you"

Hearing those 3 words make her so happy. Someone actually loved her. She never thought she would see the day... She perked her head up off his shoulder.

"I love you too" She smiled

BeastBoy smiled back and put a hand to her face and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"BeastBoy... I think that we should take our relationship to the next level. I think I'm ready now..."

"Are you sure? What about your powers?" He asked, a slight smile on his face and resting a gloved hand on her thigh

"I think I can handle it" SHe said, smiling back

"Okay, if you're sure" he said, smiling more

The couple smiled to eachother and stayed at the beach a little while longer. It was only 7:00pm. The others were not going to be back for 6 and a half hours! They had plenty of time to enjoy their simple date and then go back to the tower early for some extra 'Fun'. BeastBoy was static that he could take his relationship with Raven further now that she said that she was okay with it. He had been waiting to hear that for about a month now, as raven feared that she would hurt him or blow up the whole tower. They both thought that nothing could ever ruin this night. Not one thing. 


	2. Night of Love

Three Years Later

Chapter 2: Night Of Love

When Raven and BeastBoy were finished their time on the peacefull beach, it was 8.30pm. They both thought that it would be a good idea to go back to the tower as it was getting a little more colder. BeastBoy got up and lended a gloved hand to Raven, offering his assistance to help her get up. She took his hand with a smile and she shivered a little. BeastBoy noticed this and rested a loving arm around her waist, instaintly making her warmer as they walked back to the tower doors. BeastBoy entered a pin to unlock the doors and the doors swooshed open quietly as they walked in. The tower was quiet... Somthing that either Raven or BeastBoy would ever hear. The gigantic doors swooshed shut and they walked into Ravens bedroom.

"So, you're deffinatly sure you wanna do this?" He asked

"Yeah, I would be happy to lose my virginity to you BeastBoy" she said, Smiling

"I would be happy to lose mine to you too" he responded with his trademark smile

The two smiled and looked into one anothers eyes. Raven sat on her bed and BeastBoy did the same. The two kissed a passionate kiss and the two undressed eachother and then their love making commenced. They were both thinking that this was the best place to be in the world right now... But little did they know that they were thinking the exact same thought...

After about 30 minutes later, they were finished. It was a little painfull for Raven, but she got over it... She knew that she was going to be sore for about 2 days or so, but she knew it was worth it. It felt as though she was closer with BeastBoy... Like she was one with him, and that to her was the best possible feeling in the world. After they had stopped, Raven layed down on her bed, breathless and BeastBoy did the same. They were both sweating and breathing hevaily. BeastBoy rolled over to his side to look at Raven, he seen that she looked like she was in a little pain.

"I'm sorry Rae... You know I would never hurt you on purpose..." he said, resting his hand on hers

"It's okay, I know... And besides, it was worth it" She said, rolling to her side to face him with a small smile on her face

BeastBoy smiled a his pale love and kissed her softly before peering over to her bedside clock, it was 9.05pm. They still had alot of time left alone together before the rest of the team returned home.

"You know, it might be a good idea to go and have a shower and get a change of clothes before the others get back... You know how suspicious they can get..." Suggested raven

"Na, it's only 9.05... They won't be back for ages... Can't we just lie here together till 11?" He asked, making a puppy dog face

"Oh crap... Not the face BeastBoy..." She began "Well... I guess that would be okay..." She gave in, sighing

"Yes!" Exclaimed BeastBoy hapily

Raven giggled and moved closer to her boyfriend, resting her head on his bare chest.

"Hey rae?" He sadi after a few short moments of silence

"Yeah?"

"Love you"

"I love you too" she said, smiling into his chest

BeastBoy smiled and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath in slowely and opened his eyes to stare out the large window that let moonlight flood her room. Ravens room seemed to glow in the moonlight... not like his room at all... There was too much junk covering his window for any light to enter. The only natural light that visited his room was just a very small beem of sunlight, the moonlight could not even find a way to enter as everyday, the level of junk would get higher and higher. But he promised himself that he would start to clean up his room soon, becasue one time he would actually like to bring Raven in there instead of always using her room. He knew that she would always have to clean up afterwords, and he felt bad.

As time passed, the two Titans accidentaly fell asleep in one anothers arms. Raven was the first to wake up. Her eye lids slowely opened and she looked out the window. The moon was still up, so that was a good thing to her as she was afraid incase they had slept in all night to the mmorning. She turned her head to her badside clock that gave a blue glow on her and BeastBoys skin and gasped. It was 12.20am!

"Shit..." She said to herself "BeastBoy! Wake up!" She said, throwing a small pillow his his face

"Hey!" he said, taking the pillow from his face "What was that for? I was having a nice dream about... Nevermind..." He finished, scratching that back of his head

"It's 12.20! We overslept! The others will be here in 10 minutes!"

"Shit! Really!?" He said looking to the clock before standing up

"Okay, we deffinatly have to get showers, but we'll just keep the same clothes we had on before, we don't have enough time!"

"Okay, you use the shower in you room and I'll use the main bathroom shower near the common room" he said, picking up all of his clothes from the floor

"Good plan. Okay, we'll have a 5 minute shower and use the rest of the time we have left to get dressed and any other stuff we need to do"

"I like the sound of that last part" BeastBoy said jokingly, picking up the last peice of his clothing and smiling

"Just go" replied Raven, sending him a glare with a hint of a smile on her lips and raising an eyebrow

"Rodger" He said simply, running out the door

BeastBoy ran towards the main bathroom and opened the door quickly before shutting it. He dumped his clothes on the floor and quickly hopped in the shower and turned it on. He jumped and gave a shreik as the sudden rush of freezing clod water hit his skin but then 3 seconds later, became warmer and warmer till it was just right. He sighed happily as the feeling of warm water was running down his body. He began washing himself and his hair fast and then rinsed himself off. He stepped out of the shower and turned it off before picking up a light green towel and drying himself off. He got changed into his purple and black uniform and towl dried his hair and met back up with Raven in her room.

"Hey Rae, need some help?" He asked walking into her room to see her tidying it up a little

"Yeah, I just have to put these pillows back on my bed, can you put the spell books over there back on my bookshelf? I was trying to find a spell erlier on"

"Really? What kind of spell was it?" He asked, walking over to the books and picking them up

"Um... It was just a teleoprtation spell" She replied

"Oh, cool" He said, putting the last book back on the dark bookshelf "So... Is that everything done?"

"It looks like it" She said before looking to the clock once more "And it's 12.30, We just made it"

Just as Raven finished speaking, they heard the front doors opening and everyone comming in laughing.

"Looks like they came on time too" Said BeastBoy smiling

"Guess your right, well etleast the panics over..." Said Raven

"Yeah" Said BeastBoy laughing "Common', lets go"

"Wait... We cant both come out of here together from one room... They'll deffinatly think we've been up to somthing... One of us has to leave the room to come out and see the others... You leave to go and see the others and Just say that I'm looking for a book in my room or somthing..."

"Good idea" He said smiling "Night Rae, see you in the morning" He finished, kissing her on her cheek

"Night" She said smiling and closing her door behing him

BeastBoy walked up the long corridor that lead to the common room. He seen that everyone obvsioly had a good time, he smiled and joined in on the convorsation.

"Hey Guys, good night?"

"Oh yes friend BeastBoy! The best! Tonight was an exreamly good night of the date!" Exclaimed Starfire with a huge smile on her face

"Awsome" Replied BeastBoy

"So, did you and Rae have a good night?" Asked Cyborg winking

"Yeah, it was a quiet night for us" He said simply, giving Cyborg a look to say that he wasn't falling for what he was actually meaning

"Actually, speaking of Raven, where is she?" He asked, grinning widely and raising an eyebrow

"Shes in her room looking for one of her books I think... Why?"

"Oh, no reason..." He said smirking

"Well... We should all probably get some rest..." Said Robin "... We have to partol in the morning"

"Aw! What!? I thought we got the day off tomorrow!" Asked BeastBoy, complaining that he had to work on a Satarday morning

"Nope... Now get some rest"

"Dude, thats so unfair..." Huffed BeastBoy

"We're heros BeastBoy, we can't just not work... We've got a city to protect"

"I guess so..."

"Alright, now, get some rest, we'll need it for tomorrow..."

When the others retreated to their rooms, BeastBoy let out a sigh of releif. He deffinatly needed some sleep now... 


	3. The Day After

Three Years Later

Chapter 3: The Day After

BeastBoy opened his eyes to his green and messy room and layed on his back, his arms behind his head. An immediate smile came across his face as the memories came flooding back. He and Raven had took their relationship to the next level and he was estatic that they did. He felt sorry for Raven as he knew that it hurt her, and he felt sorry for her. But he was also releaved that she knew that he would never intentionally hurt her on purpose. He would do anything to take the pain away and felt annoyed that he couldn't, but he made himself feel better by reminding himself that making love wouldn't be painfull for her the next time and that the pain she was feeling now will subside in the next day or two. But he did feel happy that it was Raven that he lost his virginity to. He loved her, and no one else. He rolled on his side to check the time on his bedside clock that glowed a soft forest green colour on his skin. It was 9.00am. He thought it was best to get up now, seeing as how he could tell Robin would want to leave in the next hour. BeastBoy morphed into a cat and jumped from his top bunk to the floor and streached. He always loved streaching in cat form in the mornings. After he streached, he morphed back into his human form and changed into a fresh uniform. He left his room and walked towards the common room/kitchen area and seen that it was already being occupied by none other than his Girlfriend, Raven.

"Hey Rae, sleep well?" He asked with a smile on his face

"Yeah, other than feeling pain all trought the night, I slept great" She replied before taking a sip from her herbal tea

"Again, sorry..." He said looking down and scratching his head

"It's okay, I'm happy with what happened..." She said, smiling softly "...The pain is worth it"

"Really?" He asked, walking and teaking a seat beside her

"Yeah"

"Cool" He said before kissing her

"What time does Robin want us out the tower for again?"

"10 I think"

"Ugh, I really don't have the energy to... And I'm still sore..." She sighed

"Well, you could just take the day off and say that you're not feeling well, Robin has to let you off..."

"But isnt that just a poor excuse? It's not like I'm dying or it's anything serious..."

"Well, it's you're choice, you can take the day off and I'll cover you or you can get through the pain by going on patrol with us..."

"It's not just the pain, its a bunch of things... I feel sick, dizzy and just like I have no energy whats so ever... I just feel like going back to bed, I don't feel like... Myself..."

"I think you should stay home... Somthing bad might happen if you come out with us..."

"Ugh... Fine..."

"Okay, you want me to go tell Robin?"

"That would be great, thanks"

"Okay, no problem... But you should probably get to bed... You're kind of looking paler than usual..."

"Fine..." She sighed "... See you later..." She finished before kissing him goodbye for now and getting up to return to her bed

BeastBoy watched Raven walk out the common doors slowly, holding her stomach. He felt sorry for her, it really was not her day today. He knew that Robin would not be happy about one of the Titans staying off the whole day in bed while the others were out patrolling the streets, but hoped that he would be alright with it seeing as how it was Ravens first day off in being ill, and that fact that Raven actually never gets ill. He got up and waked out of the common room and headed for Robins door, knowing that he would still be in his room gelling his hair or somthing. He knocked cautionally, fearing if he was in a bad mood this morning.

"Hey Robin?" He asked outside his door, just after knocking

"Come in BeastBoy" He said in his normal tone

BeastBoy opened his door and closed it behind his when he walked into his room. He seen Robin fixing his hair in his mirror/wardrobe, which didn't actually suprise BeastBoy as he kind of expected it.

"What is it BeastBoy? Were patroling soon" He asked, looking him

"Well... I was wondering if Raven can take the day off today... Shes not feeling too good, she looks way more paler than usual... I'm worried about her..."

"Hmm... Sure, no problem BeastBoy" He said with a small smile

"Thanks Robin" He said with a delighted smile "I'll go tell Raven" He said as he was going out the door

BeastBoy left Robins room and headed for Ravens. Luckily the walk wasn't too far. He finally reached her room an knocked on her door. After a few moments of waiting, he herd no responce. Feeling worried, he knocked again and called on her.

"Raven? You okay?" He asked, a worried expression on his face

He leaned his pointed ear closer to the steel door and waited for a few moments before hearing coughing noises.

"C,Come in..." She finially said with a shakey voice

BeastBoy opened the door and shut it behing him and walked over to her bathroom door that was open a crack, and peered in. Raven was hunched down on the floor with her hands on her head and leanning over the toilet seat. There was black tears running down her face and she still looked paler.

"Raven... Are you okay, do you want me to get you anything?" He asked, crouching down and rubbing her back

"N,no... I'm ok-" She started before she was cut off by more contents of her stomach exiting through her mouth

Raven started to cough violently, and BeastBoys eyes widened a little and he patted her back. Once she was alright again, BeastBoy helped her to stand up and walked her over to her bed.

"Thanks" She said, after he helped her lay down on her bed

"No problem..." He said, smiling "Robin said that you can take the day off"

"Really? Thats good" She said, a small smile on her lips

"Yeah, are you sure you dont want me to stay behind with you?"

"No, it's fine, I should be okay, I don't want to take anymore help away from Robin"

"Okay... If you're sure..." He said, uncertain of her choice

"BeastBoy, I'll be fine... Don't worry about me..." she said, putting one hand to her head and closing her eyes while the other hand was clutching her stomach

"Really? 'Cause... You really don't look like you're alright..." He said, putting a hand on her hand where her stomach was

A few moments passed by and Robins voice was heard outside the door.

"Hey BeastBoy, we patrol in 5 minutes. Meet us at the front door, okay?"

"Okay Robin" He said, looking at the door before looking back at Raven

"Just go BeastBoy, I'll be fine..." She said, opening her eyes again

"Okay, fine... But if you need anything, just call my communicator, okay?"

"Okay, now go, I don't want Robin to get you into trouble... You know how impatient he gets"

"Okay..." He started "... I'll be back soon, remember to call if you need me, okay Rae?"

"Okay..."

BeastBoy gave Raven a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye before leaving her room. He jogged down to the entrance to the tower and met up with Robin, Cyborg and Starfire.

"Where is Friend Raven?" Asked Starfire, looking around

"Shes not feeling too well Star, shes in bed resting" Replied BeastBoy

"Oh, I shall make her feel better by cooking up some of my Tameranian Stew Suprise later on then, yes?" She asked inocently

"I don't think you can do that tonight Star... I booked us seats at the Movie Thearter tonight as a suprise for you..." Chimed in Robin while giving a small wink to BeastBoy

Starfire gave a small squeak and hugged Robin tightly, making his face turn a deep red. BeastBoy gave Robin a smile and a gesture to say thanks. A few moments later, and after Robins face returned to is natural shade, they headed out the large, grey doors and headed to the T-car. Once they were at their destingation, they all exited the car and just walked along the streets, normally getting stopped for a quick few seconds for an autograph or a photo up.

Back at the tower, Raven was in utter agony. She decided that it would be best to go for a small nap to take some of the nausa away, but it didn't work. She had a nightmare, which made everything worse. The nightmare was about her Father killing BeastBoy. It all felt so real to her, there was nothing she would do to save him... Trigon had bounded her in chains in her dream. She was sewating and breathless when she woke up by the sound of her love screaming in pain. She looked around the room, eyes wide, and realised that nothing like that had really happened. She took a moment and closed her eyes, she breathed in and out slowly, trying to regain her calm. About 5 minutes later, she was okay again. But all of a sudden, the nausa struck her again... She was about to run to her bathroom and use the toilet agian, but her path was blocked by her small metal bin...

"Hmm... BeastBoy must have put that there incase she was desperate or had little time to run to the bathroom..." She thought to herself

She used the bucket and felt a little better. She stared up to her white celling and tried tot hink of what could be causing her to feel this way... She thought if she had eaten any off foods... She hadn't... She thought of any other logical reasons weather it was somthing she ate, drank or was near... Still nothing. But then somthing dawned on her that caused her amathyst eyes to widen greatly and let out a small gasp. Could she be... Pregnant? 


End file.
